orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Roderick Kingsley
Roderick Kingsley was a robot made by Primeval that competed in the original Orc's Tourney before competing in Orc's Wars Series 1 and Orc's Wars Overclocked. Despite coming third in the original Orc's Tourney, it failed to repeat such a feat in the other competitions, losing multiple times. It has since been replaced by Erlking for Orc's Wars Series 4. Design Orc's Tourney & Series 1 In its first two appearances Roderick Kingsley was a purple and black trapezoidal robot with four-wheel drive and a large drum spinner at the front. The drum in Orc's Tourney was capable of doing a lot of damage but was prone to breaking as well as turning the robot over. For Orc's Wars 1 the drum spinner was improved to fix the issue of being fragile, however it still suffered issues with self-righting and fragile armour. Orc Wars Overclocked For Orc Wars Overclocked Roderick Kingsley made a surprise return and underwent a redesign that took heavy inspiration from the original versions of Primeval's other drum spinner Zupay. As such the new Roderick Kingsley was an invertible two-wheel drive drum spinner with a relatively high ground clearance. Unlike Zupay however, Roderick's wheels were more protected thanks to wheelguards. This version of Roderick proved to be unsuccessful however as the drive was extremely slow and it was prone to being flipped. Series History Orc's Tourney In Orc's Tourney Roderick Kingsley performed well, defeating 9 of the opponents but losing to 4 of them. This score put the machine 3rd overall. At the end of the series Roderick Kingsley was awarded along with Hammerhead as the Best Moment when Hammerhead took off many of Roderick Kingsley's discs in their fight. Series 1 After participating in Qualifying, Roderick Kingsley was seeded 3rd after its performance in Orc's Tourney. In its first match it faced Judgement Retrofit, Forward to Death V3 and FIREFLY. Roderick initially attacked FIREFLY nd flipped the machine over, however it continued to attack the immobilised machine, eventually flipping the machine back onto its wheels. This would prove to be its undoing, as FIREFLY would do enough damage to destroy the seeded machine, eliminating Roderick Kingsley from Orc's Wars Series 1. Orc Wars Overclocked A completely redesigned Roderick Kingsley made a surprise return in Orc Wars Overclocked, appearing in two events: the Royal Rumble and a Vengeance match. In the Rumble, it was Number 20, and faced The Keeper and Demon. It began to damage The Keeper's decorative top hat but eventually while attacking both its opponents and pushing them both towards the pit it fell in itself along with Demon, allowing The Keeper to progress. In its Vengeance match it faced Drugged Up Stepsister in a rematch from Orc's Tourney. Drugged Up Stepsister immediately used its drive advantage to push Roderick Kingsley to the sidewall where Roderick Kingsley was beached on its wedgelets, eliminating Roderick in under a minute. Results *Wins: 9 *Losses: 7 Trivia *Due to Orc's Tourney's format, Roderick Kingsley is technically Primeval's most successful robot, with 9 wins. *Roderick Kingsley was originally based on the Robot Wars competitor Hobgoblin, which was Primeval's choice for someone to remaster in the Orc's Tourney format. By sheer luck, the random draw gave Primeval his own choice. This is also why Roderick Kingsley was purple and green in colouration, despite its namesake having a more orange colouration in the comics. *Roderick Kingsley takes its name from the Spider-Man villain of the same name that went under the alias Hobgoblin. Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Robots armed with Vertical Spinners Category:Robots armed with spinning weapon Category:Competitors Category:Robots with more wins than losses